High occupancy toll lanes are toll lanes for which the toll price dynamically varies based on current traffic conditions. For example, Atlanta, Georgia; Seattle, Washington; Minneapolis, Minnesota; Denver, Colorado; and other metropolitan areas currently have operating high occupancy toll lanes. However, a user planning a trip or beginning a trip may not be informed of the cost of using a high occupancy toll lane until the user reaches the entrance to the high occupancy toll lane. In various scenarios, if the user had known the cost of using the high occupancy toll lane at the outset of a trip, the user may have delayed the trip, taken a different route, and/or the like. Thus, it may be helpful to users to be able to determine a usage-based cost for a trip at the beginning of a trip.